When the Sun Goes Down
by rddrgn
Summary: Dean Winchester suffers from a condition, he can't make short term memories. He knows who he is and everything he has done before his injury but every night his mind is wiped clean. Where a normal hunter retires Dean only begins. Vengeance is on his mind and the twists and turns have only just begun. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

You wake up in a room but you don't know how long you've been there. Could be days, weeks, months but you'll never know. You look around the room but all you find are half scribbled pages stuck to the wall; each one titled in big bold letters "Read Me." But you can't. You got this giant nagging feeling inside so there's no way. All you can do is look around the room for a newer page, a note that looks fresh. You search through the drawers but they're all empty, except for a bible you don't read. You don't find anything.

The phone rings and you reach for it but on your hand is a small tattoo between your thumb and index finger. It says: don't answer the phone. You flip your hand over and on your wrist and going down your arm is a list. At the top it says "Don't Forget" and underneath are names. It starts with Mom. It ends with Sam.

The phone keeps ringing and when you look at it again you see a note in your own hand writing. It has an address you've never seen before and it says "Go Here Now" but something keeps nagging at you to answer the phone, answer the damn phone.

So you do.

On the line is a man.

You recognize his voice.

"Dean, run!"

It's Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 30:

It was the sound of birds chirping that first caught Dean's attention. Next was the soft and obviously feminine snores that came from beside him. The sun filtering through the blinds didn't bother him. Since the accident his face was always in a perpetual squint to block any kind of light; even the softest form of illumination was a bother to his wounded mind.

Dean glanced around the room to decipher who it belonged to and how he had gotten there. The place was an organized kind of mess that only women can master; the walls were a dusty rose. He assumed it belonged to the blonde next to him but he couldn't be sure. For all he knew they both were squatting in someone else's house.

He lifted himself up the slightest bit and instantly the snoring came to an end. His eyes, almost frantically, scanned the mystery woman's back for any distinguishing marks. He shook his head briefly, he wouldn't remember anyway. Her breath had become soft and shallow as if she were close to waking up so he knew there was no way he could leave the way he wanted to. It was probably for the best anyway.

Dean's last memory was of him and Sam in the Impala, cruising down the highway. Then the accident. Then Sam's tear stricken face. There was nothing else he could remember after that moment. Nothing but a random flash of bright green eyes. He wondered where Sam was. He could clear everything up.

He shook his head and turned to the bedside table. On it sat his keys, his wallet, and a stack of notes and photographs. Dean reached over to the stuff and placed it on his lap. He began to slowly go through each piece. Although his mind could not learn new things, his body could and that was what it was constantly doing-learning new tricks to help him remember.

On one note was scribbled a simple word: croatoan. Another held three short sentences: "Get the bag to Ruby. Take the books to Bobby. Get Out of Town." The rest were receipts he didn't know why he kept. He began to scope through the pictures. A gun with odd markings was on the first and under read "Colt." The next was a picture of a blonde woman with beautiful blue eyes and a pearly smile that he couldn't help but to admire. Under the picture was her name "Ruby" and under the name was an alarming description "demon."

His eyes flew to the woman who had somehow turned around without his notice. Her eyes were far bluer in person, he could see by how enchanting her looks were that the description must be true. She was silent and still and he was confused and ashamed. If he knew she was a demon what was he doing in bed with her? Why were they both naked?

"I must have over slept. Usually I wake up early enough to explain everything to you," came her sleepy voice. All he did was nod and look down at the picture again. "You're a lot quieter this morning. Last time you kicked the door off it's hinges."

Dean's eyes lifted once more to her's. The way she spoke it seemed as though they had gone through this before. He didn't want make any quick judgements or assumptions though. Her words somehow put him at ease but his body was still shouting to leave. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"It's the demon thing isn't it? Why don't you turn the picture over. We've been together for seven months now. Any day you're going to propose to me," she explained as she sat up, exposing her bare breasts to him. She reached over to press her index finger to his chest as she smirked, "If you remember."

Dean's eyes couldn't help but to follow her nakedness. She was beautiful and he wanted to believe her. He wanted to believe everything she said but what made her special? How could he trust her? What made her different?

"Go ahead," she urged, nudging his bare shoulder with her nose, "Turn it over."

His fingers were numb as he took the corner of the picture between them. He didn't want to see what was written behind it. He didn't want to believe he had been shaking up with a demon. Where was Sam? What would Sam say? What would his dad say?

He lifted the picture but before he could turn it over the one underneath screamed at him for notice. It was Sam. He was laying on the ground. There was blood all around him. He was dead.

"S...Sam..."

"Oh, Dean!" Ruby's arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed her naked body to his side, "I didn't want to tell you until I was sure you were calm. I didn't want you to see."

A strong furious hatred took hold of his body as he gripped onto the picture, "How? When?"

"It happened eight months ago. I had heard of you guys and heard you were on the trail of the Azazel and wanted to join forces. We were coming in hot on him and cornered him in a warehouse. We had him in a devil's trap and then...," she lowered her face against his chest and as he looked down he realized his body was covered in tattoos. "Demons swarmed around us and we fought them as hard as we could but they killed him and the yellow-eyed demon got away. He got away."

Lies. His body screamed every word out of her mouth was false. He jerked away from her and arm lashed out in a reflex to grab her throat, "You're lying!"

She choked out as she slapped at his hand, "It's true! It's true!"

Her eyes filled with tears as her face grew red with lack of oxygen. He released her as he stood from the bed and found his boxer-shorts. He slipped them on as he shouted, "He's alive! I know it! Every word you're saying feels like a lie!"

She rubbed her throat as she shook her head, "Dean, you said every day without Sam feels like a lie. I know you're confused and I know you're scared. But please. Come on. Let's get some breakfast. Okay?"

Dean shook his head as he looked at the picture of Sam, of Sammy, dead on the ground. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe it at all. He grabbed for his pants and began to tug them on. He had to get out of there, he had to leave. He had to go anywhere.

"Dean," her voice was strained with tears as she looked to him, "Please don't leave me again. Please? I need you here, okay? I can't keep watching you run away until you remember that you love me. Please. Just stay? Just stay?"

His mind was swimming and his chest was contorting; even the shallowest form of emotion was a bother to his wounded heart. He collapsed back onto the bed as he held his head in his hands. Her arms wrapped around his body as she pressed her warmth to his cold. It had to be a lie. It just had to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 30:

"Sit here," she had instructed him and sit he did. Her gentle palms had pressed into his shoulders in such a way that his knees were too weak to do anything but buckle into the seat. The little touches, the little smiles, the little winks were everything he had wanted and always imagined his woman to be. Her story had to be true-except for the part about Sam.

As Dean watched Ruby prance around the kitchen-naked save for a cute little apron that left her rear exposed-he thought about her story. She had said they were after Azazel and then called him yellow eyes after. So they had his name, they could summon him. He wondered when they had found his name, how many times he had woken up with no idea they were even looking fortune guy. How many times did he wake up calling Sam's name only to get no reply?

"Don't think so hard. You're already getting wrinkles from squinting so much," Ruby smirked as she placed the plate of sausage, eggs, bacon, and pancakes before him, "Don't make it any worse."

"Sorry," he grumbled, as he picked up the fork and knife and began cutting everything up into bite sized portions.

She sat beside him on the table with a small pout, "Just a few hours now until you're all mine again."

He didn't respond. He had to admit he felt bad for the girl, demon. The way she explained it they had to go through this song and dance every morning. That left little time for romance and even less for hunting. He was useless in his condition but he couldn't just give up. Not while Sam was gone and gone because of him. Dean had no doubt it was his error that caused his brother's death. As long as he remembers he would never forgive himself.

"I'm gonna make a video," Ruby suddenly spoke as she stole a piece of bacon, "That way I can show it to you every morning and we can jump right into things."

Dean couldn't take the build up inside of him. Too many emotions and too many thoughts were a terrible combination for him, "Why are you still with me? Huh? Why don't you go and drop me off at some nut house and forget me. I'll forget you like I do every damn morning. What's the point of staying with me? What'd you get out of this set up?"

She was quiet under his gaze, her lips scrunched in a soft pout while her eyes watered and brows furrowed. She took in a deep breath before snapping, "I get /you/. Sure, every morning we have a shit show but what couple doesn't. And sure sometimes you runaway or try to exorcise me or of hurt my feelings really bad...but then. Then you come back! And you're you and we're us and were happy! I'd rather have you in any form than not have you at all."

That was it. Dean had done it. She was crying and it was all because of him. He realized her words must be true because he could feel this instinctive need to protect her and to wipe her tears and to love her too. He dropped his fork and knife and reached for her.

As if she were a child or a cat she found her way into Dean's lap. She curled her body into his arms with her head on his shoulder. Dean couldn't help but to note how their bodies fit together. He couldn't help but to smell the intoxicating hints of vanilla and brown sugar, his favorite scents-next to good bourbon, whiskey, and gun powder. It was impossible to ignore the feel of her skin upon his and how comforting that was. He damned himself for making her cry, "I'm sorry, Ruby."

She peaked to to meet his eyes. She was still so pouty with dried tears on her pink cheeks. She was a lover's distance away from him and he knew what he had to do. He leaned his hand up and with a rugged thumb wiped away tears on her delicate cheek. This brought a smile to her lips and he allowed his heart to flutter.

"I don't mean to be a jerk, Rubes. I guess it's just... whenever I wake up I'm back to being alone. I'm back to being that asshole that picks up drunk chicks at the bar not that guy with a hot babe who...who stays by his side," his explanation was the best he could manage and from the surprised look on her beautiful face it must have been new.

She hit his chest with a playful joy as she bursted into a grin, "See! This is why I stay. You don't know how charming you can be, Mr. Winchester. And do you really think you'd stay in a nut house? They'd have their hands full with you, crazy head. Besides, I love you."

Her voice changed when she said those three heavy words. There was a flicker of something different behind her eyes. His gut screamed: run, lies! But his heart whispered: stay, heal. He looked away from her. His mind was growing confused and he was getting a head ache. He couldn't take it.

"I'm sorry," she suddenly spoke. She took his face into her hands and guided his eyes onto her's, "You react the same way when I say it for the first time. You don't have to say it back until you feel it, okay? It's just every time, every day, I see a whole new side of you and I love it. I love you and the Dean I meet tomorrow, I'm sure I'll love him too."

He couldn't deny the smile her words brought to his face. He had always wanted to hear such a beautiful thing from such a beautiful person. But not under these conditions; not under these circumstances. His own reply on the tip of his tongue but he just couldn't let it out. He just couldn't say it.

She closed the short distance between them as she presses a kiss to his nose, "Now, finish your breakfast and I'm gonna go take a shower. I suggest you do the same."

She gave a wink as she stood and he had to admit he was aroused. Her little cooking dance and the bareness of her bottom on his lap had given him a half problem already. But the wink and the sway of her naked hips as she walked away did him in. She was everything he ever wanted-minus the demon thing. Life was perfect-minus Sam being dead and his injury.

Dean enjoyed the rest of his breakfast along with his day with the blonde beauty. He enjoyed a nice hot shower alone and enjoyed getting dressed in company. He enjoyed Ruby's little touches and her kind words and her sweet kisses. Oh, did he enjoy the kisses; he loved them.

It was after a serious discussion at dinner that Dean told her. They had been talking about Sam and the yellow eyed demon and how to exact vengeance. He had made her promise that on their next morning they would skip the usual routine and get straight to work. They talked at length about the various tattoos on his body. She only knew what two meant. The symbol on his right pec banished demons from entering his body.

The one over his heart was different. In small font it said: Remember Duncan. With tearful eyes she explained he was their unborn son and a fight with some monsters...ended badly. They were going to name him Duncan because it was masculine, just like his Daddy.

Dean rested his hand over her's in a comforting manner. He wasn't used to comforting someone who loved him, someone he loved in return. A simple hand hold wasn't going to cut it but it was a start. He curled his fingers around her palm and brought her hand to his lips where he placed a soft kiss to her knuckles as he looked into her eyes and spoke, "I'm so sorry I haven't been here for you."

Her cheeks immediately filled with color and turned her face as Ruby as her name. She pulled her hand away and begs to collect plates. She mumbled a quick, "Thank you."

It seemed to him whenever he showed any willing sign of affection she reacted with awkward distance. As she began to pack away the food into left over bins he wondered how she could easily show her love and yet not accept his. Was it his fault? Was he loving wrong? The truth dawned on him all of a sudden.

Dean stood from his seat and looked to the woman with defiance, "Ruby, I...I wanna say something. I know why you're so off by me. It's because you don't want to get your hopes up. You don't know what kind of man I'll be tomorrow but you know it won't be me, you know it won't be this guy. But here I am and I gotta tell you...I love you too. And I wanna show you. Even if it's just for tonight."

It seemed she was shaking in her skin and her eyes were large like saucers. He waited for her to say something, to say anything, but she didn't. Dean lowered his head as he looked to the ground. He hoped the morning would come soon. Suddenly Ruby was before him and her fingers guided his jaw closer to her mouth, "You say you love me, Dean? Well, go ahead. Show me."


	4. Chapter 4

Day 30:

Dean's lips crashed onto Ruby's with a fury of reserved passion. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in clashing with body and strength-in fact he much liked the idea of ripping each other apart-it was just his preference that evening for the tenderness his body felt like it was missing. His right hand rested firmly behind her head as the other drooped fingertips down her neck. He could feel the shiver flow through her spine as his to the parted from his lips to beg entrance into her mouth. Dean was met with little resistance and almost instantly the tips of their tongues swarmed each other in a warm, wet dance.

Ruby's hands moved to his shirt and with slow, tentative motions slipped her hands beneath them. Her fingers spread open to touch as much surface as she could and it seemed to him she erased all the tattoos as she erases all the wounds. He pulled back slowly and he could see a flicker of worry and nervousness but his were dead set on her. He pulled his shirt up over his chest and that was when she broke into one of her award winning smiles. She followed his example (tossing a Led Zepplin tee he had yet to mention he adored) and lowered her gaze into a playfully seductive stare.

He grasped her arm and mumbled a dark and throaty, "Get over here," to which she replied with a giggle. He pulled her to him and she pushed him back against the table. Their mouths met at a slightly faster pace as their hands worked skillfully to remove each other's pants and underwear while still staying in the mood. When they were completely undressed they pulled back to take each other in under this new light. Her body was a wonderland John Mayer could orchestrate ballets to and it seemed to him she had never witnessed him so exposed. Her eyes were giant in what he hoped was admiration. Dean was never ashamed to admit he was a shower-and a grower.

He looped his arms around her middle and pressed her against him. The feel of her skin on skin was sinister my enchanting and she loved every second of it. Her fingertips traced over the tip of his member and his hands dropped down between her legs to feel her arousal. She was ready; he did not want to give in yet.

His hands moved to grasp her breasts and felt the sparks if desire shoot through him, beginning where her erect nipples hit his palms. He began to massage them with his thumbs running over the sensitive areas. The sounds she made, just little shifts in breath, let him know he was on the right track. He knew expertly it took women at least twelve minutes to climax and men at least two.

Dean Winchester was a master of those delightful ten minutes. He knew that was where the real fun dwelled. The finishes product was just a cherry on top.

The hands on Ruby's breasts came together to squish the naughty pillows they held onto. With joy Dean dived his head forward. His lips puckered as they wrapped around her delicate left nipple and he began to suck, swirling his tongue around this way and that. Her hands roamed through his hair as if to encourage him, but it was her moans that did that trick. Her lived for his babe's satisfaction. She dropped her hands suddenly to his shoulders and pushed him back so that he landed on the table. He smirked at her strength and the lust evident in her eyes as she climbed on top of him. He could see she was a ripe little cherry waiting to pop but he wasn't done yet. He grasped her waist and shifted in a quick maneuver he usually saved for battle. She was on her back in an instant.

Dean looked to the breathless Ruby with a smoldering glare as he declared, "We are not finished yet."

A purlike grunt jumped from Ruby's throat as Dean lowered himself and spread apart her legs. He could see her eyes were bulging with anticipation and he wondered if she ever had the pleasure of this experience. His hand gripped onto thighs and he could feel the shiver flow through her as his tongue parted his mouth to beg entrance between her lips. Dean was met with no resistance and immediately his tongue began the devilish dance of female pleasure.

His tongue flicked in a crazy manner up and down over her clitoris as if to say: I found you and I will make you mine forever. The sucking motions began next and with it Ruby bucking her hips. He loved the feel if her juices over his face and the sound of her excitement and thought to himself he could finish by that amazing experience there. But he continues. His tongue jumps up and down her entirety and before her hole he penetrates it with his tongue, digging his face in deeper to take in her natural scent.

"Fuck!" She cried out before jerking her hips away and sitting up. Her face was almost desperate in sadness as her pouty lips called to him, "I need you, I need you right now! I need you, Dean! Please!"

That was what he was waiting for. He could deny his woman no longer. He crawled onto the table and positioned himself over her as his eyes gazed over her beautiful blues with love and desire. One hand gel him up over her and the other held himself in the right position over her. His tip touched her entrance and he could feel himself quacking with want.

Her hands grasped his face with desperate touches as she writhed under him. Her mouth whispered "please" and he thrusted in. The first one, as always, created a breathless scream. Her arms tightened around his neck and pulled him closer as he gave another pump. She took almost no time at all to adjust to his size and that gave him pride. He knew tightness meant he had done a bad job and she was proving he had done right.

His lips met hers again and as he breathed out heavy moans of ecstasy they kissed. He kissed as much as he could of her while his hips moved in languid and filling thrusts. Each roll of motion pulled half way out to all the way in and then some, giving them both the greatest sensations. Dean had to admit he had a lot of sex before his injury, and probably after too, but this was the best he had ever felt. He felt alive and loved and worshiped and he did not want to stop.

But his mind was shut off and his body was doing the thinking instead. Faster he began to go like a car going up hill and taking its time to reach the peak. Ruby's legs wrapped around Dean's waist and began to follow his moves. The faster he went the harder she bucked her hips back and soon it was one motion of magnificences with her head rolled back and the craziest noise of appreciation leaving her mouth. Dean knew the finish was coming and he could not wait.

Her arms grasped his shoulders tight, as if she could feel it too, and his hands jumped to hold onto the edge of the table for stability.

Moans escaped his mouth and he did not stop them as his body took him to the right places.

Faster and faster his body went to the point Ruby's hips weren't on the table anymore and they were thrusting and bucking with their lower bodies in the air with fascination.

Almost there, almost there.

"Dean! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fu-"

A spiraling cloud of darkness torpedoed out of Ruby's mouth and into the air as Dean finished inside of her, her walls tightening and vibrating to show she had finished too. But it was wrong. So wrong. The dark cloud had left and in it's place was a screaming and sobbing girl and Dean could do nothing but pull out and run away as the girl shrieked in terror. His mind was spinning and trying to understand what was going on.

Ruby had been expelled from this girl's body.

This was the girl that had been possessed.

Too shocked to say a word he watched her grab salt and make a ring around herself as she clutched it and screamed. Too many thoughts jumped out at him. He had to console the girl. Would Ruby try to posses her again? Would he let her? Did he love the demon or the body? Could he let her possess another person again?

"-ying! She was lying!"

Dean suddenly realized the girl had been speaking. He reached his hand to his head to calm himself as he shook it and asked, "What?"

Shaking and clutching herself she spoke in insane mumbles, "Lying, lying. She was lying! The things she made me say. The things she made me watch! The things she made me DO! Sh-She! W-we aren't together! Everything she said was a lie! Last night you came here and she they're trying to find Sam and she was tricking you! Salt the windows and doors! No!"

She screamed, throwing the salt to him. It was as if his chest caved in and his world crumbled around him. He wanted to fall down and die right there. He didn't want to live. How could he be so foolish.

He jumped into action and salted all the doors and windows he could find, leaving no crack behind on his mission. He returned to the screaming and quaking girl but she didn't leave her circle. Instead she reached out to him, "W-Water! I'm so thirsty! Food! Please! Please!"

A bottle of water and the left overs were in her had before Dean could comprehend what she wanted. He was spinning and he hoped he would spin right off the Earth. He plopped onto a chair and leaned forward to hold his head in his hands. Too many feelings, too many emotions, too many things going on. He could feel himself about to pass out.

"Dean! Dean!" The girl shouted, "Y-You have to stay awake. Something is going to happen to night a-and you have to remember!"

With furrowed brows he looked to her, "Every thing she said was a lie? Where's Sam?"

She shook her head, "No one knows. What she said about the warehouse was true. She was pretending to be your ally and then she turned on you when Azazel was there but you guys banished all the demons away and when she got back the warehouse was on fire and you were crying and getting Sam's name tattooed to your arm a-and you had the picture. But no one believes he's gone. No one /wants/ to believe he's gone. They need him. They /all/ need him and no one can find him in hell. They've been following you for a month and trying any trick they can to make you find him. They were giving up until Bobby called you and told you about the books and some spells to find Sam and sh-she got them and you guys were going to do it last night but you heard her talking to another demon and you and h-her, m-me, fought and she knocked you out and then today!"

The words fell into place and Dean realized he was even more useless than he had thought before. But something else was ringing in his mind. They didn't believe Sam was dead either. Sam could still be alive. Dean could find him.

"Dean, wake up!" The girl shouted and brought his attention back to her, "You have to go to the hotel, Joe's Inn down the highway, before they come and find you here! You have to go!"

He was unsure of what to do, he was shaking now too, but he had to act. He began to dress as he looked to her, "What about you? What are you going to do?"

"I'll be fine!" She spoke although it looked to Dean she was going to have a mental break.

But he nodded and finished dressing, running through the house to grab his things. At the door he looked to her still naked and crying in the kitchen, "I'm so sorry."

She shook her head and motioned away, "Just go!"

He listened to the girl and left, making sure not to break the salt lines. He rushed to the Impala and jumped inside with the feeling as though he would fall apart at any second. He couldn't believe everything was a lie. He couldn't believe he fell for it so easily. He couldn't believe he let a demon do that to him.

Joe's Inn was just down the highway and in a hurry he parked haphazardly in the lot. In the glove compartment was the key, room 26, and he found it quickly. When he bursted through the door he half expected someone to be waiting there for him but nothing. He shut the door behind him and looked at all the pages taped to the wall. Each one had something about Sam and how to find him or bring him back or kill who ever hurt him.

He couldn't believe it might be a lie but he sincerely hoped it was. He looked to the phone and saw beside it was the address he had just come from. That lying bitch. He was going to gank her the second he saw her, who ever she was pretending to be. Who ever she was?

Dean took a seat on the bed and felt the weight of everything crushing down on him. Too many emotions, too many thoughts. He was caught in the worst combination. He just needed a break. He just needed to lay down for a second.

Don't fall asleep, he told himself, don't fall asleep. Don't fall a-


End file.
